Given A Chance
by oh-i-wish-i-were
Summary: Kurt knew that Mercedes was meant to be with David, but Mercedes wasn't to sure herself. As Mercedes gets to know who Dave is, it becomes easier for her to develop a friendship that could turn into love. Rated M for future chapters
1. Chapter 1

**I feel as though my favorite DIVA, Miss Mercedes Jones is being neglected, so I'm giving her the spotlight!**

**_All flashbacks are italicized. _**ENJOY:::::::::::::::::

Kurt Hummel is one of the greatest human beings on the face of this earth! I owe my 'Prom Dream Come True' all to him and his beau, Blaine Anderson. Here I am in this super expensive hotel jacuzzi with one of Ohio's most eligible bachelors. I would say I was dreaming, but after the sex I just had, I knew I was wide awake. My night was perfect and I'm still not sure if my wonderful boyfriend, David Kernan, has anymore tricks up his Armani sleeve.

This wonderful night of bliss was the result of Kurt's genius and Blaine's undying devotion to said genius. The events leading up to this wonderful day with my man could only be described as phenomenal and rewarding.

It all started six months ago, after Kurt had left McKinley and joined the Warblers. Whenever we would talk on the phone, he would often mention the name of a certain fellow Warbler, David.

_"He's gorgeous, almost as gorgeous as Blaine. And that type of sexy is hard to achieve unless you're just born with it."_

_"I thought you said he had a girlfriend. I am NOT down for being anybody's mistress. Besides, I'm just fine where I am. I don't need some immature boy to have on my arm to be happy. There are none in Ohio worthy enough to get with me."_

_"David and Andrea are on the road to breaking up, besides you would be soooo happy with him!"_

_"Breaking up is worse. I don't want to be someone's rebound chick. I don't want to be the girl he fucks to get the other girl's name out of his head."_

_"David's not like that."_

_"It's different for you because you don't know what he's like in relationships."_

_"Mercedes, I'm not asking you to marry him and have 14 babies with, I just think you should stay open-minded." After several moments of silence I responded with the very verbal answer of..._

_"Fine."_

_" Yessss! Blaine is hosting a movie night at his house next weekend, David will be there. You should come with me. I think you'll have a good time."_

_"If David is going, isn't Andrea going to be there, too? I'm not trying to look like some desperate slut."_

_"Already taken care of. Andrea is on a school trip to Greece next week. David has 14 days without his leech."_

_"Why do I let you talk me into these things?"_

_"Because you love me...and I know what's best for you."_

_"Oh, the modesty!"_

_"Shut up! Be at my house by 5:30 next week. We've gotta get there early so we can help Blaine set up."_

_"Whatever, White boy. I'll see you then. Kisses."_

_"Kisses. Bye."_

I snuggled closer under David's warm arm and placed gentle kisses along his perfect jaw. I enjoyed feeling the shudder of pleasure running through his delicious chocolate body. He turned to watch my face and smiled down at me. I felt his lips join mine and I fell into a wondrous haze of familiarity and love.

He got out of the tub and lifted a hand to help me up. He wrapped the fluffy towel around my shoulders and slowly wiped all of the excess moisture from my body. I looked into his deep brown eyes and felt that I could stay with this man forever.

_"Thanks Mercedes for helping me set up. I really appreciate it."_

_"No problem, Blaine. By the way, I really love the house. it's very classy and very modern."_

_"Thanks. It's all my mom."_

_"So, Babe, What do you need us to do?"_

_"If you two could please take the food in the pantry to the basement, that'd be great. I gotta find some coasters. My mother is gunna murder me if she sees one ring around that coffee table."_

_"How many people are coming, Babe?"_

_"Uhhh..8 people confirmed. I don't want this to get out of hand."_

_Kurt and I carried containers of teenage deliciousness to the basement. In perfect Kurt fashion, he rearranged all of the food so that it looked as gourmet as possible. I leaned against the recliner in the room while Kurt inserted plastic spoons into all three of the dips. The doorbell sounded, signifying the arrival of the first guest. Kurt, quickly rushed up the stairs and I stood awkwardly in the basement._

_I didn't know any of the people Blaine had invited except for Kurt. I heard the voices of Kurt and Blaine along with a new melodic baritone voice. They talked upstairs for a good fifteen minutes before I heard footsteps come down the stairs. I braced myself for the impending introductions of the first guest._

_"Mercedes." Kurt called, almost sounding unsure, but mostly excited._

_"Yeah." I answered back_

_"This is David Kernan. He's a Warbler and he's a really great diver. He holds a state record for it." Kurt beamed. The David boy offered his outstretched hand in my direction. I shook the offered hand in order to be polite._

_"It's nice to finally meet you. Kurt and Blaine have been talking about you for weeks now."_

_"I can say the same for you."_

_"Oh, David as you know, this is Ms. Mercedes Jones, my best friend and recipient of the Young Activist Award for her essay on diversity in suuburban communities."_

_"Why would you tell someone that?"_

_"I find it compliments one of your best qualities, Cedes."_

_"If you wanted to do that, talk about how I make Beyonce' sound like Rebecca Black." All of us present in the room burst into laughter at my admission. After we had struggled to contain ourselves, David continued to talk._

_"Well, I'm quite impressed, Miss Jones."_

_"Thanks, David...and call me Mercedes."_

_The rest of the guests arrived over the span of the next hour. All 8 of us spread out around Blaine's comfortable basement. Surprisingly enough, everyone at this 'get-together' was coupled up. Blaine and Kurt sat so close to one another, Kurt was practically in his lap. The boy that introduced himself to me as Wes, had his arm wrapped around his petite girlfriend, Sandra. Nick was laying in the lap of his girlfriend, Aisha, and rounding up the party goers, Thad was leaning against the knees of his significant other, Paula._

_Unsurprisingly, I strategically ended up sitting by David. He wasn't making a big deal about it and I was against the whole thing. I saw disapproving looks from Kurt every time I looked in his direction._

_After the first movie was over, Blaine volunteered David and I to return up the stairs to bring down more drinks. We walked up the stairs without speaking to one another. I was in front of him, and I couldn't be sure if I could feel him staring at my ass. He interrupted my annoyed thoughts when he abruptly started speaking._

_"I'm sorry they pulled you into this."_

_"What?"_

_"They hate my girlfriend. I get that. I just wish they didn't get you involved. I'm sure you have enough men trying to get with you." I stopped in my tracks. David basically just suggested that I was pretty, well pretty enough to attract male assistance._

_"I wouldn't exactly say all that."_

_"Really? I can't seem to think of a reason why they wouldn't."_

_"Well, thank you." I smiled._

_"I know Kurt and Blaine have their hearts in the right place, and I do appreciate it. I just wish they would let me figure things out on my own."_

_"If I'm not being too intrusive, may I ask why they don't like...Andrea, is it?"_

_"...Long story short, they think she has no morals and there was some cheating on her part. They think I'm foolish, but I don't see why I should just throw away something that I've spent so much time on. Regardless of what they seem to think, I do love her."_

_"David, I think that's really sweet and while I may not know all of the details, I think you should continue to follow your heart."_

_"I knew I liked you." He said while he rubbed his hand in a friendly gesture along my back._

_We brought the drinks back downstairs and Kurt gave me a look that seemed to say the statement 'What took you two so long?' I ignored it and settled back into the comfortable position I had on the couch._

_The final movie, Country Strong, was finishing the rolling credits and we all began to stretch and move our limbs after being immobile for so long. Slowly, all of the couples began to file out of Blaine's house until it was just Kurt, Blaine, David and I._

_"I'm so glad you came, Mercedes. Did you have a good time."_

_"Yeah, I did. Thanks Blaine for inviting me."_

_"You're always welcome."_

_"Well, Kurt, we should head back to our side of town. My parents want me back before 12."_

_"Umm..well, Mercedes. I actually was hoping that you could let David take you home. Blaine and I wanted to have a little 'alone' time."_

_"Kurt. What are you doing. I just met David today. I know nothing about how he drives or if he's a pervert, or if-" David came up the stairs from the basement, carrying his DVD case in one hand and his cell phone in the other._

_"Hey Mercedes, Kurt told me you needed a ride home. I'd be happy to give you one."_

_"David, Thank you, but I don't want you to have to go out of your way."_

_"Kurt told me you live a little ways past Meadow Rain street. I live two exits pass that. Really, it's not a problem."_

_"Thank you, David. I appreciate it."_

_"I'm ready whenever you're ready to leave."_

_"We can go now. Bye Blaine. Kurt, I'll call you tomorrow."_

_And in that car ride, although it was unintentional, a friendship grew and that friendship would go on to become love._


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope you like it so far! Here's chapter 2**

_**flashbacks are in italics!**_

It was the Sunday after prom. I woke up before the sun was out. David was lightly snoring beside my head. He looked so peaceful in the pale moonlight. I was almost overwhelmed with emotion. This man was almost perfect and he chose me. HE CHOSE ME! Words could not describe how utterly exquisite that made me feel. I snuggled back into the warmth of his secure embrace, knowing that he was my prince and I was his princess. He pulled me closer into his arms subconsciously. Some people would've felt smothered, claustrophobic, even. But I felt divine. I felt most comfortable in his loving arms.

* * *

_"Thanks again for taking me home, although you know this was an elaborate scheme to get us together." I told David as I adjusted the volume on the radio so we could talk. A gorgeous smile lit up his entire face. The laugh that escaped his lips was one the most attractive sounds that I had ever heard._

_"No problem at all. Like I said, it's on the way to my house."_

_"You're very gentlemanly."_

_"Thank you. But, I do believe my parents should get all the credit. I guess you could say they raised me right."_

_"I'm glad they did. We need more men like you in our generation."_

_"Thanks." A semi-awkward silence filled the car for a moment. A Chris Brown song played quietly on his iPod that was connected to his speakers._

_"So, Mercedes, how long have you lived in Lima?" He said, trying to break the ice._

_"We moved here when I was 7, from Virginia."_

_"What part? I have family there."_

_"Alexandria."_

_"My family's from Richmond. That's how Andrea and I met. We both happened to be on vacation and I saw her with her aunts and... I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make this awkward."_

_"It's fine. You can talk about her, in fact, from what I heard through Kurt and Blaine, she sounds interesting, despite what they think. We could even probably become friends."_

_"I find it ironic that today is the first time that I've ever met you and you've already given Andrea more of a chance than any of my friends ever have." Another brief silence filled the car._

_"Shoot. We're almost at my house. It's just down this street."_

_David pulled up to the front of my house and took in the architecture and landscape of my house._

_"Thanks again, David. It was nice meeting you."_

_"You too. I liked talking to you."_

_"Yes, I guess our conversations were fruitful."_

_"And I hope I'll talk to you later."_

_"Alright. Goodnight." I smiled at him and waved._

_He watched me until I had made it to my front door and was inside my house. Then he drove off in his 2011 Range Rover._

_As soon as I was finished locking the door, my father had reached the bottom of the stairs. He wore his emotions on his sleeve and he looked slightly angered. Scratch that. HE WAS PISSED!_

_"Did Kurt get a new car?" So great. My father watched me from the window upstairs. Overprotective much?_

_"What?..uhh, No."_

_"Well whose car was that? Who dropped you off here?"_

_"Oh, Dad, that was David. He's a real good friend of Kurt's. He goes to Dalton."_

_"Well, I've never met this David fellow."_

_"Yeah, I'm sorry Dad. But Kurt was going to stay at Blaine's for a few more hours because they needed to finish a project for school." I lied smoothly. I didn't think Kurt wanted my dad all up in his business._

_"You should have called and I would've come to get you." I resisted the urge to roll my eyes._

_"Dad, I'm almost 17! What would it look like if you rolled up to a house party and picked me up?"_

_"Well, I don't know that boy! I don't know if he's a good driver! I don't know if he could've taken you away and had his way with you!"_

_"Dad! Please calm down! I'm here now and that's all that matters."_

_"Mercedes, the next time something like this happens, I want you to call me. I can't lose you, too." _

_And here's where my feelings of guilt surface. My half sister, Crystal, from my dad's first marriage, was abducted and killed by a so-called friend of his first wife. Crystal knew him and trusted him and she went with him and was never seen alive again. My dad has never forgiven himself. I was really young and sometimes I feel bad for not remembering. I was 3, I think. My dad had every right to be cautious about who I spent time with._

_"Now, Sweetheart. You know we have rules, and tonight, you broke them."_

_"Dad!" I whined_

_"I don't want to hear it." He said with an eerie calmness in his voice._

_"I want you to go to school and come straight home everyday for the next 3 weeks. And you can't go anywhere on the weekends."_

_"DAD! That's sooo unfair! I'm telling Mom!"_

_"Do not go wake your mother over this. I strongly think she'll agree with me."_

_"Daddy! What about Glee and SGA and The school news?"_

_"Fine. You can participate in extracurricular activities as long as you come straight home afterwards. And to ensure that you come home, I'll have your cousin, Sean escort you home after school."_

_At this point, I knew there was no sense in arguing and I let my dictatorial dad finish dishing out his stupid punishment. As soon as he was through speaking, I huffed up the stairs to the safe haven of my room._

_I turned on my laptop and waited for it to load all of my settings. I checked my emails and then got on Facebook. I had 10 notifications. 4 of them were from my cousin, 2 were from Kurt, 1 was from Tina and I had 3 new friend requests. One from Nick, one from Thad and one from David. I accepted them all. When I clicked accept for David, my curiosity got the better of me._

_I clicked photos. I wanted to check out this Andrea chick for myself. There was a whole album dedicated to the two of them. Pictures from her junior prom, pictures of them at some sort of sporting event, and pictures that they took using the Mac photo booth. They looked pretty happy together. They were a very cute couple. Andrea was gorgeous, I couldn't deny this._

_She was slightly taller than David, with the figure of those video vixens. She was blessed in the chest and in the ass. She had hazel eyes and her smile could be used in a teeth whitening commercial. David sure knew how to pick em'. I don't know why, but I felt a sinking feeling in my stomach at the though of how Andrea looked in comparison to me._

_I was preparing to close my laptop, when the little, red notification tab popped up. I had a new message. I pulled open my inbox. The message was from David. Seriously, he was craving him some more Mercedes, whether he was ready to admit or not._

_The message said:_

_Mercedes, _

_I enjoyed our conversations today and I now know why Kurt gushes about you so often. If you ever want to do something with us guys or you wanna chill, please call me_

**_AND THEN HE LEFT ME HIS PHONE NUMBER!_**

_This was all types of wrong. 1. He was romantically unavailable. 2. I had sworn off men until college 3. My father was too overprotective that even if David was single, he'd never let me date._

_I set my warm laptop onto my desk and then took a wonderful, relaxing shower. I scrubbed my face of the make-up that I had expertly put on my face. When I was done showering, I put on my favorite pajamas, given to me by Tina. I crawled under the covers and contemplated my future._

_I knew for a fact that David was attractive, but completely off limits. I wasn't going to pine after him. I just wanted a heterosexual male friend. That's all David was going to be. Nothing more, nothing less. I went to sleep quickly, without letting David invade my dreams._

* * *

I felt fingers rubbing my back, massaging the muscles with strong finger tips. My eyes opened, reluctantly. I moved away from the fingers to stare into the eyes of the person that the fingers belonged to. David leaned forward to plant his succulent lips onto mine. It was greatly appreciated and I savored their wondrous texture. They melded so perfectly with mine. My heart was soaring.

"Good Morning, Beautiful. How are you feeling?" He smiled.

"I am wonderful. How about you?"

"Could my life get any better?"

"I was thinking the exact same thing."

"You are an amazing woman." My breath was always taken away by David. No one in the entire existence of my life had ever told me anything similar. Every time he spoke to me, his words were always of the deepest sincerity and appreciation.

"And you're an amazing man."

"You know as much as I'd like to stay here. We have to get you back to Kurt's house. I don't want you dad to do a drive-by and scope you out. "

"Can't we just stay here for like another day...or two." He kissed my forehead affectionately.

"You know I would love to, but I won't be able to spend anymore time with you at all if your father kills me." I sighed. David was right. Daddy Jones was a scary man.

"Hey...Hey. Cheer up, Baby. I think we have time for one more round...that is if...you're up to it." I quickly brought his face to mine and let him roll me onto my back.

* * *

_Monday rolled around way too quickly. Mondays always sucked. I was tired of school in general. It wasn't that it was challenging. I was in the top 5 percent of our junior class. I was just tired of the high school hierarchy. It was complete and utter bullshit. Who thought it was a good idea to praise stupid jocks and cheerleaders. They were the true Lima losers. They would probably end up in some community college, drop out, marry young and the cycle would repeat itself. _

_I was getting out of Lima at all costs. That's why I took my academics so seriously._

_My mother dropped me off in front of the school. I opened my locker and was immediately greeted with the picture of my BFF, Kurt, smiling down at me. I grabbed all of the useless shit I needed to keep up appearances. McKinley work was purely common sense and the retaining of facts._

_Sam and Santana walked beside me in the hallway. We talked about what we did on the weekend and then we went our separate ways. They to their U.S. history class and me to my AP U.S. History class. There were only 15 kids in this class. Unfortunately they were not the type of kids that I wanted to associate myself with._

_These people were the type of students that anxiously anticipated opportunities to thrust their knowledge upon others. The thrived upon proving the teacher wrong or stumping the teacher._

_I just wanted to get my work done, get an A and be on my merry little way._

_I walked into the classroom. Our teacher, Mr. Moricci, was no where to be seen, which meant we had a substitute. Great. That meant I could've stayed home. As I suspected, we only had to watch a movie and take notes that Moricci wouldn't even collect._

_I pulled out my phone and got on Facebook. I had a new instant message from Kurt._

_"**Have you texted David yet?"- K**_

**_"No." _**_I replied back_

**_"Well you should." _**_I rolled my eyes at Kurt's eagerness to get me so involved in David's life._

**_"I'll think about. Now don't you need to be paying attention? Finn told me ur havin trouble w/ Physics."_**

**_"Fuq u!" _**_ That ended our conversation. I flipped back to my messages. David's number looked to be protruding out of the phone screen._

_It couldn't hurt. I needed more friends in my life. Especially ones with cars. Ones that had great taste in music. Ones that were polite. Ones that had nearly perfect teeth. Yes, David would make a wonderful new friend._

_I checked Facebook to see if he was online. BINGO. He was, which meant that it was acceptable to contact him via. text._

_"**Hi David."**_

_**"Umm...who's this?"**_

_**"Mercedes." **I chuckled. I then realized he gave me his number, but I didn't reciprocate._

_"**Hey! How's it going?"**_

_**"Good! I c ur breaking rules. Texting during class! I'm shocked."**_

_**"I'll have u kno tht I actually have a free period during this time slot."**_

_Our banter flowed smoothly. It seemed that we had known each other for years. I told him why I was texting and he approved. I had to try really hard to contain my laughter. I was composing my reply when I heard the blaring of the bell, signaling the end of class. David had successfully entertained me through the duration of class._

_From that day forward, talking to David became a daily occurrence. _


End file.
